cheap crack
by Spiky Hope
Summary: for ilarual she agreed on a crack fic in witch a witch curses the boys with period cramps...i only did soul's thou


Some cheap crack

For ilarual

Maka was having a bad day.

If her period was not enough, hunting a witch should have done it but the world will not stop their but get SOUL involved of all people.

After coming home from defeating a witch with Kid, the Twins, Black Star and Tsubaki. Maka had run to the bath room thank full for may be the 50th time that day for the invention of tampons. Or else this might have left the mister with a big red stain of something or the other into a pair of perfectly clean panties.

After having taken care of her business and changing into her even attire, pajama shots and one of souls t-shirts, She made her way to the small kitchen for some refreshment thinking that maybe, just maybe, this would not be so bad.

Sure the menstruating cycle was a curse among all females but she was strong and would hold. Aside having black star and kid as support for this "specially challenging witch" did felt as a relive to the female. She'll have to give credit to Shinigami-sama for worrying enough for her to send the full team. Yea defiantly not as bad.

Only when she sinned and finally relaxed against the kitchen wall did she heard it.

"AGH!" a pain full growl, not quite as urgent as a cry for help but equally terrifying as a horrible scream.

For a just a second Maka doughted what she had heard, it seemed so random and out of place. About to wave it off as only her over active imagination, did she heard it again.

"AGH! MAKA!" in less than a second she was at her partner's room. Her body and nerves on auto pilot ready to face anything for the safety of her colleague.

What she found could very much be described as _funny_ if it weren't because of the expression of pure pain and missery on the albino's face.

Soul was on the floor curled in a tight ball with his knees to his chest and bouth arms holding his stomach tightly his legs kicking lightly.

If it was it wasn't it because Maka had never seen soul in such position(except after getting shot when he had fought Kid) did she found this whatever so remotely comedian, but the look on his sweat covered misery twisted face was enough to exterminate that thought.

"Soul! What happed?" She was by his side knelling down. He was not twitching any more but was weasing. His eyes opening and screwing shut seconds after, small beads of sweat hanging from his forehead making their way out of his pores.

He took in a sharp breath and with a forced voice just whispered "my…stomach."

There was no blood, the window was shut and there was no sign of destruction, killing her first thought of an asinine crawling in true the window and stabbing him.

But might as well might he be bleeding to death with the painful breaths he took and the way he clutched his stomach.

Maka knew she need to look at his stomach. Make sure he really was not hurt, the way he growled and trembled made her think there had to be something crawling out of his body.

With effort she separated soul's arms form his lower torso telling him she needed to see.

He let her and with shaking hands, afraid what she might find, Maka lifted his shirt only to find soul's (perfectly tanned, hard, and lean) abdomen contacting despite himself. Not a scratch or burse in sight safe for his scar, with a shaking had Maka placed it right in his belly button making sure that there was nothing boiling or crawling in his stomach. She only felt his contacting muscles relax as her hand touched his stomach.

Maka was slightly relived but not complete at ease. Soul had apparently relaxed thanks to her hand on his stomach, his breath came more even and full, he was not struggling anymore and actually managed to talk.

"It…just, started, hurting. Then, felt like my organs were TWISTING against each other. That's about the time you came in." Maka sinned. At least he was not dying. That was good. Right?

Only when soul sat up and her hand moved did she realize it was still on his stomach touching his abs. Embarrassed because of the bold touch she removed it with a yelp and squeak a "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, It actually…er…felt…better?" was he asking a question? She looked over at her partner who was grinning at her. He seemed all right, not like he was about to die of pain like moments ago.

"I'm calling Stine" she stated as she stud up to exit the room. She was un-able to fully stand up for a hand on her wrist and soul's pleading gaze as to NOT call the screw-headed freak. She sinned but obligated. She really did hate his puppy-dog eyes. Sitting back down she took a look at her partner who by now was just breathing hard and twisting in place, groaning any time he put too much pressure on his stomach…or so it seemed.

"How you feel? Dose it still hurt?" he looked down at his stomach and lifted his shirt, Maka tried not to stare as he touched his stomach.

"Just…some." Maka tied to think back in the day. Had soul done or eaten something that might have caused him this kind of pain? Nothing out of the ordinary. Considering the fact that the guy ate evil witch souls on a daily basis. But nothing seemed out of the commonplace for that day.

"Soul? Do you remember eating or doing anything out of the ordinary today? Something that might have caused this?" he seemed to think about it, his eyes closed in focus(or pain) until he rapidly opened them again and brought bout hands back to his stomach. Maka flinched but tried to keep her cool. As far as she knew soul was only having a major stomach ache that -she dare to think about – _looked_ (and sounded) a lot like her period cramps that morning.

"Aah! fu-no! nothing that I can…th-think of." yep defiantly cramps.

Maka fund herself thinking back to that specific witch' soul they had fought that after noon.

The soul itself did not seemed different from the ones they usually hunted

But the witch was the eccentric one. She had been young, matching a 18 year old in appearance.

Her animal had been a peacock, making her almost as arrogant and boastful as her blue haired assassin friend.

She had been specially peaky to kid and black star, but have become fund of Maka. Always appearing by her side saying things like. " they don't know how it is." And "you poor human girl having to bury the course of red." Maka eventually found a pattern and was able to deafer her with just a swing of her scythe.

She remember the witch smirking as her scythe was cursing true her and she whispering.

"they will know too." And a purple/blue bust coming from her and drenching all of them.

From there, it all when as it should , kid complain about the dust on his jacket and black star saying how that witch was just not good enough for him to defeat.

Eating the soul, trying to clean up, contacting Shinigami-sama and finally going back home.

It seemed kind of odd, but you should never underestimate witches. Was it possible that, that dust had caused this on Soul? He was a weapon at the moment but not one of them where speared.

Mean while Soul continue his little scrumming dance in pace, his hand still on his stomach and his breath ragged.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Stine?" his face twisted in pain but managed to whisper out a fuck and shook his head

"positive." She looked at his face then at his hand still on his stomach and finally took the whole picture in.

"What are you thinking?" he snapped her out of her dace.

"Nothing." She was a little too fast to answer.

"You are! I know that look. You know what's happening to me don't you Maka?" Maka felt her face heat. Her theory was…ridicules to say the least but it was all she could think of considering what had happed that day and soul looked so, needy, for an answer.

And that is when it stuck to her. Soul, or any other guy on this planet, for all she knew of, had never experiences cramps or any other kind of menstrual discomfort, and by this point he might have felt like death, feeling like he was dying from the inside out.

Maka telling him AT LEAT this, might actually comfort him. Like giving a twelve year old the talk. But she will, hopefully, won't have to do that with Soul.

She sinned and looked at him, his face full of worry and insists.

"soul, I think you have…"

"Just spit it out already!" she was taken aback by his rudeness and was about to yell back but the thought was still fresh on her mind. Anyone with a constant stomach ace had the right to be as rude and grouchy as they pleased. Too bad soul did not understand that about her.

"Ithinkyouhavecramps." she blurred out as fasts as she could. She stole a grimes of soul who's look on his face could only be described as dumbstruck.

"what?" he sounded somewhat mad and slightly insulted, taking In breath one more time she repeated her previews words but at a much slower pace.

"soul, this symptoms look ,and sound, a lot like period craps." His face did not change but continue with the confused and flabbergasted look.

"But I'm a guy." NO SHIT!

"Don't you think I KNOW THAT! For a second there I literary though you were stabbed! I was scare, and confused! Wouldn't it you be to if I, if I, if I came up with a, a, boner maybe? This only happens to girls and you were on the rug screaming my name! How the fuck would you feel soul? Huh how?!" Soul's face seemed amused and slightly hurt at the same time. But he cleared his through and went back to his normal (or as normal as it could get with the new information of a female symptom now in his clearly male body) ego.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Honestly? The only thing that back up my theory is the purple dust the witch we fought threw at us before dying."

"Didn't she say something right before we sliced her?"

"err, I think I heard her say something along the lines,' they'll know too.' Something or the other." She was lying she clearly remember the cocky witch whispering the words before she exploded in her feather tinted powder.

Soul nodded then forcefully shot his eyes, brought his arms to his torso and gave a pain full growl.

"ok, ok!" he said between breath. "Let's just assume these ARE cramps, or whatever, don't you, like take something for the pain or something?" he groaned again and Maka felt so sorry for her weapon. Then a though, that she really wished didn't, crossed her mind.

"um, soul?" he looked up his face trying to relax .

"wh-what?" she felt he face heat at the thought actually being applied to the male.

"Your, not…bleeding? Are you?" he looked up at her with total shock.

"WHAT!" he made it sound like she just asked him if he was pregnant, might as well have.

"I-just-make-."she sputter

"NO IM NOT! Now go get me something or whatever." She stud up to exit the room and when she was about to leave she turned to her partner Whose face was a pretty pink, his arms still on his stomach and murmuring to himself. He looked…cute?

He tuned and finds her staring she yelped and moved to the kitchen.

…20 minutes later…

"So…" he stared.

"So what?" she continued, he looked from the manzanilla tea she had made him, saying Tsubaki said was the miracle cure for cramps. There was point denying it now.

"This is how it feels to have cramp?" they were sitting at the foot of his bed, both wrapped in blankets and drinking tea. Their souls completely in sync considering their conditions.

"Um, mainly, some get them really strong, like you and me. And others like patty barley feel then at all. Then there is Tsubaki who can go on her day without taking any medicine but will be moody at some points." She took a sip from her tea feeling Soul's eyes on her.

"Hey, Maka?"

"Mmh?" She loved the warm soft smelling vapor that came from her cup , accompanied by his smoothing wave length.

"Who are 'they'?" she looked up at him, confused.

"What 'they'?"

"Um didn't she said 'they'll know to'? Something or the other?"

"Who?"

"The witch."

"What witch?" She was playing dumb, hoping to stay the way they were, sharing: heat, tea and ease.

He shifted and she felt their connection rip.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, answer me Maka." She huffed but answered.

"I really don't know, probably kid and black star? they were there when we fought the witch remember?" he nodded when a thought came to him.

"You don't think that they…went true the same problems as I did, right?" she had not thought about that. At all, far too worried about her own weapon to care about the young reaper and blue haired assassin.

"Eh, may be? I mean she did say 'they'. If she wanted to only curse you she will probably said 'he'll know too'." Silence…. Then they came to the same thought at the same time, kid, and black star, with cramps?!

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N-** I think I over did the whole cramp thing. They are pain full but not that much, *sight*

Um, it will be fun to do a Black star and Kid with cramps fic but, I don't want to deal with it.

Eto may be I came with a resolution a little TO EARLY? ...I should have made this longer…-_-

Any way this is for ilarua from tumblr who agreed on a crack fic where a witch curses the SE boys with period cramps…I only did soul's though T.T , and that was AGES ago…like 8 months(?) T.T

Enjoy, faves, and revues are greatly appreciated (I can smile too :D)


End file.
